The Little Things Give You Away
by TXJ
Summary: Both knew how to fringe interest where there was none, both knew how do divert attention away from subjects of interest and peril. Hetty was all the cover and insurance policy they would ever need. Dis: I own nothing and make no profit off of this!
1. The Intro

It was so simple yet so complex. Both of them were special agents among special agents. Both top of the line at their jobs. Her an undercover agent, him a psychological profiler. Both knew how to fringe interest where there was none, both knew how to divert attention away from subjects of interest and peril.

There was only one person who could see through their natural yet delicate and complex cover; Hetty. What most had wrong is that Hetty was very much on their side. She was truly a hopeless romantic, and to be aiding a secret office romance proved to be fun and enjoyable treat to her. Hetty was all the cover and insurance policy they would ever need.

Or so they thought. In the end it would be the little things that gave them away. The little things, that once added up made a huge sum and led the team to the truth. It wasn't a love child, both were too careful for that. It wasn't even the engagement ring that each wore on a chain around their neck that led to their discovery.


	2. Method Behind the Madness

For the longest time, Dominic thought Kensi was one buff chick with aggression issues. Ok, in all honestly he and Eric referred to her as a "Crazy Bitch in need of anger management" but had word ever gotten to her of that, both would be have been dead so they just gave each other a _look_ when she acted that way.

For example when she scratched the shit out of some poor lady's car while trying to eavesdrop on a suspect. Dom knew then and there he was dealing with a government licensed (to carry) head case. What they didn't know is Kensi was releasing pent up frustration due to the fact that Nate had finished off the pot of coffee that morning before she'd had a second cup, and the night before had been an extremely long night and four-thirty a.m. had come all too soon. What they also didn't know is that Hetty billed the damages that NCIS' insurance didn't cover to Nate. The only thing they were ever left to wonder is how Nate knew the exact amount of the damage Kensi had caused.


	3. Dinner Plans

The fact that Kensi seemed to be dating made their cover all the more believable. However it didn't take a criminal investigator to realize that no one ever made it past the first date. When Sam was giving Kensi static about her dating habits, and Hetty ragging on men and their wants Nate was left defenseless in the matter. The simple look of "Can it or I let something slip." stopped him every time. The anni got upped to near breaking point for Nate when Kensi got sent undercover that same day. The loud conversation about the code name of the hacker she was pretending to be was for show, but it took a new level of restraint not to point how how much like a Razor Mantis she could be. After all he did get his head bitten off daily, and the compensation was much the same as the poor insect got, only he lived to enjoy it. Moments like those he loved the way they could have a full conversation with just their eyes and the small shifts in body language.

Hetty made it up in the end though, leaving Kensi paranoid about the overpriced pair of heals she was wearing. As she picked up the lead Nate resigned to another dinner of cold takeout which his stomach would be too twisted to eat as he watched his woman drink bad beer with some punk college boy of a suspect. When Kensi played hard to get, Kensi always got what she was after. He didn't eat that night, but Kensi's date wasn't to blame. He and Kensi stayed at work all night. She never cried, but her level of worry for Dom was evident.

"He's just a kid Nate." She said wrapping her arms around him. He knew she meant Dom not the boy in the morgue.

"So where you when you started. He'll be fine, give him time, he's got us after all."

And he was, so Kensi's canceled date became un-canceled, and the Chinese takeout and red wine did taste wonderful as they cuddled on her couch talking about anything but last three days.

* * *

So far so good? I sort of forgot the disclaimer. That and it took me until I was about five of these in to realize that Nate doesn't curse... at all. Wonder what's behind that.... images of Hetty holding a bottle of liquid and shaking her finger at him come to mind... oh well maybe I'll do a Nate torture oneshot at a later date.


	4. Night on the Town

Half truths are better than true falsehood. Kensi had been gathering information, but she hadn't been alone. Leave it to Hetty to find a way to capitalize on their six month anniversary. Still just short of presidential order Nate never would have been able to get them reservations at the restaurant they ate last night; let alone into the club that they followed their query to. Even if morning came too quickly.

Nate got off lucky, grab the day's paper, pretend to be working on the crossword, get the team engrossed in talking about their lives and Kensi could sneak in and get changed. After all all he had to do was change into a polo in the car.

Well, it would have worked if Kensi hadn't gotten stuck in traffic after stopping for gas.

Something or someone was going to get broken today, that he knew for sure. The others thought Nate's grin to be about her being caught coming in dressed rather foxy but his was in amusement as to which guy would smart off and incur her wrath.

Nate's musings were answered the next day when Dom and Kensi got back from stake-out.

"What sort of crazy chick carries a ramming rod in her trunk?"

Nate shook his head as he heard Dom's exclamation to Eric in the lunch room. Both young men jumped a mile high when Nate answered them.

"You actually answered your own question. I take it that we are talking about Kensi?"

Dom had the good grace to look slightly ashamed as he shook his head yes.

"I gave that to her in her first year with us." Hetty made all three men jump.

"I'm honored to know that she is getting good use out of it. Those stupid Citdential punks not following instructions." And Hetty was off, shaking her head on her way out.

"Does anybody know what she came in here for?" Eric asked looking a bit paranoid. Dom just shrugged and went back to his lunch. The two younger men missed the small slip of paper now lying on the table in front of Nate.

Nate just cringed as he picked up the bill for yet another vehicle repair.

* * *

Dis: I still don't own any of this and I'm still **Not** doing it for money.

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! ... though at this rate poor Nate is gonna be broke.


	5. Squirm

Kensi loved Nate's sense of humor, she loved several things about him but it was his sense of humor combined with his lack of awareness of how what he was saying impacted those around him at times that made him absolutely adorable. Well that and you had to adore anybody who ended up on the receiving end of Hetty's witty comments so often.

She lost a lot of the adoration though when the joke and topic of him having a thing for the medical examiners came up. While she knew it was a ploy, more than one where honestly on his ex-girlfriend list. The call she had intercepted on his office phone that morning had left her not speaking to him. That was until later in the day when protection detail ended them up together.

"They're going all married couple on us." _'as I would like to do on your ass!'_ she thought

"They're kissing?" gawd he could be such a boy sometimes.

"No fighting." _'Like we are you Numb-skull!'_

For a man trained to read people sometimes he could be so clueless when it came to reading what she was feeling and what she was wanting from him.

She could tell that he had at least been smart enough to pick up on her displeasure with him when he was hesitant to lean in, and tried his hardest to keep the conversation on work. That settled it; she also loved the way he squirmed.

That night Nate stuck around to help her clean up the safe house.

"It's amazing what women do when they feel their relationship is being threatened." He mused. Kensi had a bit more than a 'gut' feeling as to where this conversation was going. But she wasn't giving it to him that easily.

"Not that it excuses what she did, but the woman seriously threatened to take away her husband. To have him sent back to a country that would kill him." Kensi threw down the rag she'd been scrubbing with and placed her hands on her hips.

Nate put his hands up in surrender.

"So before everything went down today I had a chance to check my call log. I guess Rose called. She had an extra set of tickets for that play you wanted to take your mom to this week end." He only half looked at her as he moved a stoll back into the corner.

In that moment, Kensi realized that Nate liked the way she squirmed too.

* * *

AN: This one does a little bit of back referencing. I had a hard time deciding if Nate was clueless or doing a psych-baiting thing with G in 'Search and Destroy'. Looking at it he took G's sudden flare in temper pretty well, but there have been other occasions where he gives a psychoanalytical opinion/view on a subject (ie: Facebook/online Social communities) only to look up and realize he is alienating his teammates.

Not sure I like actually writing out thoughts... what do you guys think? Ok, well I do like it, I'm just not so sure it works.

PS: I still own nothing and am not making money on this. (I think the 'not' didn't make it in there last chapter but I'm to lazy to edit and reload it once published).


	6. StayCation

Undercover again, another tacky tasteless outfit. Playing the role of a conniving girlfriend with more brains that her idiot military-criminal boyfriend. Kensi felt a cake walk coming on until she picked up on the worry in Nate's eyes. His eyes never lied. They spoke volumes, especially when he was briefing her for an undercover gig. This time she could feel how badly he wanted grab hold of her and hold her, or maybe it was just her wishful thinking and desire. Her stomach knotted as he explained Pargo's personality.

She tried making the mood lighter by adding some humor, and could have hugged Hetty for the bait and switch on the subject when it came to mentioning the Secret Service agent that had been supplying information.

When Pargo threatened her life the first time she knew Nate would try to find an excuse to keep her out of the transaction later on, but there was no other way. When she felt the gun in the back of her head she cringed, but was thankful that there were no cameras, what he couldn't see would make the resulting conversation much easier at the end of the day. She made sure she got in for debriefing at the end of the night before Sam, that way Nate could get his worries out of his system and find his own way to thank Sam for protecting her (much like he always did Callen).

Her debriefing was more a crushing hug, several passionate kisses and fifteen minutes of silent cuddling on the couch. A cup of coffee and reinsurance from her that she would be just fine then it was Sam's turn to recount the days events. She turned to look at him one more time before leaving. His eyes promised that he would be at her place when he was done. His eyes never lied, but even more importantly his eyes always saw what she really needed.

"Oh and , just for the record, one does not need a fancy hotel to have a stay-cation. It is all about the company and the atmosphere." Hetty called out with one of her 'knowing' smiles.

Kensi couldn't agree more as she smiled and planned out a night on the sofa watching baseball and drinking beer with 'good company'.

* * *

AN: A bit shorter of one. I kind of wanted to do this one from Hetty's PoV but it just wasn't working.

Dis: The usual (ie: I still own nothing and make nothing off of this).


	7. Internal

Compassion, it flows abundantly in their line of work. Compassion for their countrymen and the ones the love and care about is what kept them going. Kensi was one of the few who saw how much conflict compassion could cause in Nate's line of work.

He felt it for G and the situation he was in. At the same time he felt the need to protect G and the rest of the team from harm. So thus conflict was born from compassion. Kensi never asked, she simply knew that Nate would have to fight his own internal battle. The way he kept trying to read his way to an answer pouring over files, even summoning up the courage to ask Hetty for access to files not once but twice in a day's span.

Kensi helped him in the only ways she knew how. She sat with him while he searched and read through files that were not Callen's - as he had to maintain a certain level of privacy. While he was sitting starring into the distance she made him a strong cup of Chi tea with extra sugar.

Nate didn't carry a gun, he didn't fight battles on the mean streets of LA, he fought them in the hardest place to fight, in his own head. He struggled to find the answers that would provide peace and closure for G. He struggled to find the answer that would keep his team, the people he cared most about safe. He fought and struggled daily to do what he both knew and felt was right and to draw the line between knowledge and emotions. That knowledge left Kensi in star struck awe of him.

* * *

Dis: Same as the previous page.


	8. External

Dis: I still own nothing.

Tag: Between Ambush and Random on Purpose

Warning: mild language and much anger ensue.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kensi's harsh whisper was punctuated by her hand slamming on the wall next to Nate's ear.

Nate gave her his best at a blank expression, but failed to fully suppress the resulting cringe from her hand impacting so close to his face.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Oh yeah, that line was going to get him far. He swallowed as she narrowed her eyes giving him, if possible, a more threatening glare.

She slammed the door to the interrogation room shut. Nate was pretty sure that Sam and Renko had left but evidently Kensi didn't want to risk it.

"You're attitude Nate! You've been distant, brisk and almost pissy with me. You all but ignored Mike before that. You are aware that he thinks you hate him? Or at least blame him for what happened with Callen and Sam today!" She was standing a couple paces from him now one hand perched on her hip. The slight doubt he'd had about her being alone with Riley earlier in the day was now gone, he almost had a glimmer of sympathy for the now dead extremist, almost.

The glint in her eye kept him from responding that Renko's feelings could simply be the side effects of his own guilt. Instead an even more idiotic expression left his lips.

"Pissy?" he quirked his lips more at his own foolishness of choosing one word out of all she'd thrown at him than at the silly word itself.

"Yeah, like a childish little" she paused in frustration "Pissy like a childish little Bitch." There she'd said it, and there was no doubt she'd meant it and felt better, at the moment, for saying it.

Nate blinked, he knew that he had indeed been a little less than happy throughout the day, but he hadn't thought of himself as pissy, nor childish; and to be called a bitch?

No, jealous was what he was. Well that and vexed. Renko had a history with Kensi that Nate still wasn't privy too and it bugged him, but getting Kensi to talk about past relationships was like expecting Callen to still be living in the same place six months from now. Getting Renko to talk about it didn't work; he just implied that he knew things about Kensi which left Nate even more irked than before. The only positive of the day was Kensi in no uncertain terms telling Renko that a second date wasn't in his forecast. That was the only thing she had done to shut him down that he could see, and listening to the others talk gave him no reason to think otherwise. Fine it was his turn to vent, he may be a psychologist but he didn't have to be a verbal punching bag.

"My problem? Let's see, for starters my girlfriend, who slams marines around for a living, let another agent of questionable attributes hit on her all day long only giving him the mildest of retorts. We wont mention her going into a know killers property without her backup present or the fact that I have had to listen all day to everybody speculate about the past relationship between you and Renko." There it was, all on the table. Well almost all of it.

Kensi's expression changed so many times in the following moments that the only thing Nate could settle on was the fact that things were not settled.

"You're jealous of Renko? I can go undercover and stake-outs for days, even weeks with the Callen, Dom or Sam and you don't have a problem with it, but Renko is back one day and you're all defensive? Does he threaten you Nate?" Her voice was half mocking.

He hated that question; why did everyone always think that anybody who wasn't a pen-pushing nerd threatened him?

"No, Renko doesn't threaten me. My problem is with the way he looks at you like you're a piece of meat. The way he talks to you like you are secretly lusting after him. We go to a bar and any random guy who looks at you that way you threaten within an inch of his life, Renko you just tell him he doesn't have to worry about a second date."

Nate had stepped away from the wall and was now watching Kensi in the two way mirror. She walked around the table to stand directly behind him.

"A random guy in a bar I don't have to work with let alone need to trust me. Which is more than it sounds like you are doing right now."

She had pulled his arm so that he would turn around to face her. Trust, she was going to accuse him of not being trusting?

"Sounds like? You know it sounds like to me? It sounds like you may enjoy the attention he gives you. You won't chase him off because you want him to notice you, to comment on your 'butt' and how feisty you are."

Nate was going to add more but whatever he had planned to say next was cut off by Kensi's hand across his face. The physical contact stung, the taste of blood and the bright red mark on his cheek wasn't what bothered him though. He was usually good at reading the signs but he hadn't seen this coming. She had playfully smacked his arm, kicked his shins and shoved him into objects but never with the force or intent to harm.

Kensi had stormed out of the room before Nate could react, which was fine, his action would have been to do the same. Nate slid down to the floor letting his head fall back against the wall.

It was over.

Sam had passed Kensi's car on his way back into the lot. At least he thought it was Kensi's car it had taken off so fast. He grabbed the book he had left on the table and walked back out only realizing that the door had been unlocked on his way back out. He'd have to say something to her and Nate on Monday. Nate didn't move for at least another twenty minutes after he heard the door close. It was going to be a long walk to where he could catch the nearest bus to get back to the office and get his car.

* * *

AN: Ok so maybe I'm in a 'torture Nate' phase? I've got a plan here but you'll have to wait me out on this. I tried writting this one a few different ways but with the last two episodes ( Ambush and Brimstone) I think this one works the best. There seems to have been a loss of friendliness (actually general interaction) in ep 08, 09 and 10 for these two.

And for Renko fans, I'm sorry to make him the bad guy but he is disposable at this point so he is convenient.

Ok, this also demands that I ask for review responses.... Should I write out Kensi's PoV? (Yes/No/just move on!)


	9. External: the second half

Dis: I own nothing!

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kensi's harsh whisper was punctuated by her hand slamming on the wall next to Nate's ear.

The instant change from agitated jealous boyfriend to clueless man was a dead give away that he was hiding something, save for the cringe.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Nate's response sent her bullshit meter into the red.

She shut the door just in-case the other two men had stopped to chat outside; there was no way this conversation was going to end in civil tones. Not if he was going to start with those tactics. Besides his eyes were already telling her what she had suspected all day.

She had seen it the first time before Mike Renko left back on October. Nate had been more the a little irked that Renko kept eying her like a piece of candy. The man was sexually rude, crude and lacked the smooth charm to get away with his tactics. Still she knew better than to beat the man into the ground. Kicking the ass of your fellow agents usually lead to them being nervous and edgy when left alone with you for stake-out. A risk she couldn't afford. Mike was back in town, and Nate was now nearing his limit. Not a healthy place for the team psychologist to be.

As usual with Nate he wouldn't admit his anger and jealousy. He wouldn't come strait out and ask her what she knew he had been trying to find the answer to all day. She knew that telling him the history between herself and Mike would solve a lot of problems. Well she was tired of doing the work for him. He would just have to admit it himself.

Kensi paced the room during the ensuing snarling match. She had gone off the handle and called him a few names. So, calling a man a Bitch tended to be more insulting than when spoken to a woman. Being insulting, hurtful and hateful is what Kensi did when she was upset. She didn't like Nate being cold and distant, she didn't like the feeling that he may actually think that she would take interest in Renko.

As she stepped behind him and turned him to face her she really just wanted to wrap her arms around him. Instead she did what she always did best, threw a barbed comment at him.

"A random guy in a bar I don't have to work with let alone need to trust me. Which is more than it sounds like you are doing right now." She cringed inwardly, the pain and furry in his eyes told her that in that moment she had crossed a line.

While Kensi had her share of issues she knew that Nate had his too. Where she was jaded and had trust issues; Nate had been tortured, tormented and cheated on, his trust left broken.

The resulting explosion from her blow shouldn't have been a surprise. That didn't stop her from feeling hurt.

"Sounds like? You know it sounds like to me? It sounds like you may enjoy the attention he gives you. You won't chase him off because you want him to notice you, to comment on your 'butt' and how feisty you are."

That all translated into one word in her head. _'Slut'_.

Her hand seemed to move of its own accord. She was in shock for a split second, just long enough to see the look of betrayal on his face. She had just physically lashed out at him.

She stormed out of the room before the nausea could take her. Last thing she needed to do was vomit on his shoes as well. She let her anger and self-loathing carry her to her car. She didn't notice Sam pulling back into the parking lot and was home before she realized that she had left Nate stranded there.

Kensi pulled herself together enough to go back and see if he was still there. The whole drive she kept replaying the argument over in her head. The realization that he had claimed her brought on a fresh wave of tears. Terms like 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' didn't often get used in a secret relationship. One had never claimed the other before. They defiantly had an on going relationship but neither had been keen to define it or start giving each other 'pet' names.

He had thought of her as his, as exclusive. Would he still feel that way after today?

Arriving back at the safe house there weren't any cars in the lot so she approached the door and keyed the entry code. She was mildly surprised to see Hetty inside sitting watching something on the television, after all her Jag hadn't been parked outside. Her surprise turned to horror as she saw what was on the screen.

The interrogation room was set to start recording the moment the door was closed. In her discretion she had completely forgotten about the surveillance system. Nate would have had no clue the only time he saw the tapes where when he couldn't be there for the live interrogation, or to receive feed at the office.

Kensi could her herself sputtering like a goldfish out of water, and could only wish that death would take her much swifter than a fish would suffer from asphyxiation. While Hetty never played favorites, it was well known that she has a soft spot for Nate, after all he was still employed after backing into her Jag. Or maybe that was just until he could pay of the damages.

"Ms. Blye suffice to say, you really" dramatic Hetty pause while she chooses the best word for the situation "Fucked it up!" she shook her head sadly. The short woman would never cease to amaze her, mostly in the line of the way she could use so few words to make Kensi feel like a small child again.

"Mr. Getz has taken my car back to the office to retrieve his own. I told him that a friend would be meeting me here tonight anyhow." she rewound the tape "It seems that you have arrived. I take it you came back to apologize to him?" Kensi could only nod.

The hilarity that Hetty had allowed Nate to drive her car and the thought of him fitting into the same car that she could see over the wheel of didn't occur to her at that moment.

With a sympathetic sigh Hetty patted the arm of her chair.

"Come here my dear. He isn't totally at fault, but I do believe Nate will punish – if not abuse – himself far more than necessary in this case." Kensi moved to sit on the floor by Hetty's seat. The older woman stroked her hair in a motherly fashion.

"You know, a man's jealousy is his highest compliment. He is not only saying that he views you as wonderful but fears that other men do as well and wishes to keep you."

Kensi sat numbly for sometime while Hetty erased the tape. Justifying herself or trying to explain her actions seemed pointless. Hetty knew Kensi well enough to know what was going on inside her head.

She was still absorbed in her own self loathing when they arrived back at the office to pick up Hetty's car. The opening of the car door brought Kensi back to the present world.

"It really isn't my business, but I think it may be time for you and to discuss both of your irrational fears. Yours of your own emotions and commitment; and his of betrayal and abandonment. Though I must admit I was rather impressed, he called you his girlfriend with out stuttering or looking like he would faint."

Hetty turned to get in her car and left Kensi to ponder the true significance in what was said.

* * *

AN: So.. This brings us up to the week of 'Random with a Purpose' then a two week gap (any suggestions?) then the little pre-Christmas 'Brimstone' then we are into another two week gap (week one Christmas with Nate's mom?)! (gurrr!)

Also Thank You for all of the wonderfuly supportive reviews and alerts!


	10. Tension

Dis: Still own nothing. Though I wish I did so we wouldn't have to go soo many weeks between episodes!

* * *

Hetty was more than glad it had been a slow week at work. Her 'children', as she deemed them, seemed to all be suffering from issues in their personal lives. Personal lives that try how hard they may to leave them at home were still brought into work. It seemed that more and more clutter took up the bullpen space. It wasn't helping that Nate was bringing all of Kensi's things from his place in and leaving a few on her desk at a time.

The two had patched it up, it took a night of Nate sleeping on Kensi's door step, a couple of broken coffee cups and a visit to the chiropractor but the two had smoothed things over. Hetty never asked if the two had spoken about their irrational fears but she had the feeling the topic was not fully closed if it had indeed been opened. Still the fact that they had agreed to backtrack and take things a bit slower was better than the reverse in personality the pair did when emotionally distressed. The world could not handle a reserved introverted Kensi and an impulsive, moody Nate. A slower relationship meant no more over nights for Kensi, which with their schedules meant that Nate was slowly returning all of her possessions.

It didn't take Hetty long to formulate a plan that would benefit the team and avoid a small avalanche from occurring around 's desk. Her female agent and psychologist weren't the only ones with issues. G and Sam were arguing daily over paper work. Dom didn't officially have a place to keep his training paper work, and Eric had expressed more than once that most of his job could be done on the floor if he were to be given a computer (or several) down there.

It took her less than two hours to design the layout; but three, with Nate's unwilling help, to clean up and arrange the area. Kensi's over flowing trash bag was in all honesty mostly made up of items from Nate's place. Her glare at his comment that most of the stuff was her's left no doubt that she got what was going on and wasn't ready for it.

Hetty's visitor chair was busy that day, G feeling undermined, Sam worried about G, Nate wondering if he was doing the right thing.

So when the case came in, and the vase got thrown Hetty smiled at Nate and told him that just this once the replacement would be on her. She however did not pass up the opportunity to imply that maybe he should send her a bouquet of flowers, without a vase.

Things got hectic but in the end Hetty couldn't think of a better end to a case in a long time. They ended a serial killer's streak and saved the girl, but that was everyday for them. No, having G compliment her felt wonderful, a very sincere compliment, not one of his 'half afraid of a tongue lashing' compliments. As they looked down on the team it was also heartwarming to see Nate sitting across from Kensi, relaxed and easily able to focus on his work.

The tension had gone, the storm had passed.

* * *

AN: A couple of small things... 1. Kensi didn't break both of the coffee cups 2. I almost had Sam playing counselor to Nate because of the scene where they come in together (shortly before they realize that Abby is the target) but I like Hetty's PoV for this, it made the whole thing a lot less wordy.


	11. Tear Stains

Dis: I do not own NCIS: LA, said character, actors, actresses, locations nor even the nice little spot on a specific little lake mentioned below.

* * *

Nate had to admit that sometimes Hetty had the best ideas. Thanksgiving had been a blast. Each had received a text with coordinates and an item that they were to bring. Upon arriving everyone looked at each other in wonderment. To be summonsed to a beach for Thanksgiving dinner was a little more than strange. Furthermore with the exception of Eric no one was in proper attire for their location.

The fun started when Hetty had G and Sam unload the car, how the woman packed so much into that car, well it was simply Hetty magic! Beach towels, blankets, picnic baskets, a full wardrobe for everybody, save Eric who was informed that for once he was dawning the proper attire.

Nate became a little worried when the fryer was removed from the floor board. The thought of massive amounts of hot oil, fire and a large bird with this given group could end in a disastrous outcome. Kensi must have picked up on Nate's worry because she pointed out the fire extinguisher.

Hours of surfing, swimming, sand volleyball and child like frolicking left every member of the team exhausted. The photos of Dom and Eric trying to teach Sam how to surf would be priceless, but it was the stories told around the campfire after a large, semi-traditional thanksgiving dinner that had made the night for Nate.

Kensi had been a small point of torture for Nate all day long. They had teased and bantered, dunked and wrestled but made sure to keep it in check enough that no one would get suspicious. At the end of the day everyone had gathered around the bonfire, it started with what they were thankful for out of the year then progressed into childhood stories. It was from one of these stories that Nate learned what to get Kensi for her Birthday, which was rapidly approaching.

Kensi's birthday was the middle of the following week and Nate would need three days for his 'gift' to be of any enjoyment. She had mentioned that her father, while stationed in San Deigo, had taken her up to the mountains when winter set in so that she could enjoy the snow. It had taken Nate a little research but he managed to find the little pub that Kensi remembered warming up at after a day of skiing. The owner while he still ran the place had long ago sold the pub and his rental properties to a reality group to be managed. Nate had no way of knowing what property they had stayed at when she was little so he booked the nicest place he could get on such short notice. Monday went by at the speed of light, Hetty had come up with the perfect excuse for Nate to be out on Friday and Kensi would soon have an excuse as well.

Three-o-clock rolled around and Kensi strolled into Nate's office. He had wished her a Happy Birthday that morning on his way to his office and had seldom been out of it since. He could tell that she expected something so he decided to have a little fun.

"Hetty wanted me to do a follow up and make sure you are fine since your dealings with the militia." Nate said over steepled fingers. He could almost hear her 'BS Meter' go off so he fringed interest in the file in front of him so that she wouldn't be able to see the lie in his eyes.

"It's been almost a month what could possibly be gained from an evaluation now. Besides G is the one who got hit upside the head. Come on Nate cut the crap, what did you call me up here for?" She had sauntered up to his desk and was now leaning against the side of it, the addition of her 'sexy country girl' voice made her words down right seductive despite what was actually said.

Nate swallowed hard and tried both not to laugh or stutter, only Kensi could pull off tempting yet down right intimidating at the same time.

"Well now that we've established why I asked you up here." Yeah that line didn't make it past her BS meter either. So much for toying with her, it looks like the tables had turned on him rather quickly.

"Happy Birthday!" He said over excitedly and handed her a birthday card.

"Uh thanks Nate." Or not, the disappointment was clear in her eyes.

"Just open it." He put on his most patient doctor face as if waiting for her to work through a particularly traumatic memory. Kensi just rolled her eyes.

Her eye roll turned into a wide eyed, gaping mouth soft squeak.

"Nate, I -"

"You mentioned at Thanksgiving that you hadn't been up to Lake Tahoe since your fathers passing and that you really missed it. I thought that maybe we could spend a couple of nights up there."

Nate quit his explanation, his heart caught in his throat. Tears were sliding down Kensi's face, leaving streaks of mascara. Even with all of his training Nate had never been good with the whole 'crying woman' thing, he couldn't tell if Kensi was happy, sad, pissed or some twisted mixture of all three. So he just shut up, walked around the desk and pulled her under his chin.

After a long moment Kensi breathed out a shaky "Thank You"

Nate smiled at her, it was yet another one of those moments where neither needed words to have a conversation. Sometimes saying 'I love you.' with ones eyes was more powerful than ever speaking it.

Kensi reluctantly turned to leave after several more minutes and a short discussion of what time they would be leaving and that having Friday off would be her gift from Hetty, though it was still coming out of her vacation time.

Kensi walked out of Nate's office, eyes a little puffy and faint streak lines on her face but she didn't notice. With card in hand showing the most beautiful picture of Lake Tahoe's northwest shore she worked hard to suppress the giddy feeling she had inside. To the misfortune of one Nate Getz, Sam did notice the signs of tears, and nobody made his and G's girl cry and got away with it. Especially not on her Birthday.

* * *

AN: Belated Happy Birthday to Daniela Ruah (Kensi Blye) who turned 26 on Dec. 2. I know I am going to get demands to write one for the three days in the cabin, but I'm not sure I'm up to the task. The spot I picked in Alpine Medows, the way I have it figured is Kensi hasn't been up there since about 1995 (12yrs old). If somebody would like to write the cabin or other 'missing scenes' please feel free to. Ok onto Brimstone.


	12. Complexes and Phobias

Dis: The Same as always; I own nothing, I make no profit, this is only for enjoyment.

* * *

Why Hetty was making Kensi do a follow up on a situation that happened over a month ago where Kensi had neither shot a person nor been shot at or taken hostage in was beyond both Sam and G. The theories had been many and farfetched; even so farfetched as for a moment they thought that maybe their dear operational psychologist had a thing for their favorite female junior agent. That theory was blown to hell the moment he'd seen the faint mascara streaks on Kensi's face. Sam had been upstairs to kill time while waiting on Eric to get results back on a BOLO they were running. His pointless quest to find out what Nate had gotten Kensi for her birthday changed in that moment to a quest to find G and plot how to best make said psychologist wish he were dead.

To Sam's astonishment G didn't jump on board right away. Mission Agateophobia was on hold. Agateophobia, the irrational fear of losing one's sanity, was something they joked about having happened to Dom's predecessors; mainly due to the hazing, joking and flat out harassment G and Sam would administer. Dom got off lucky because Sam didn't have G for 'Hetty lookout' until the kid had already grown on him and Kensi.

G hadn't been on board because he believed that women could cry for many reasons and that maybe Nate had actually gotten Kensi to open up about whatever it was that stimulated her aggression issues. Sam sat on it, all that Thursday Nate seemed very distracted and didn't pick up on Sam's prickliness towards him, Kensi seemed fine so he didn't take any action. Friday both Nate and Kensi were gone. Kensi had taken a vacation day and Nate was off on some seminar. G's passive tone changed come Monday when Kensi once again left Nate's office with tear streaked cheeks.

It would end up costing Nate dearly, by the end of the day he had spilled three drinks on himself either by being startled, or bumped into. Tuesday found his office rearranged, his drawers had been switched, his pencils glued together and his cabinets jumbled. Wednesday found his desk (and he still didn't get how this had been done) covered in styrofoam cups which had been filled with water, stapled together turned upside down on his desk effectively trapping the water in the upside down cup. Nate was also now four polo's shorter in his wardrobe as everyday he had gone home with multiple stains and was to the point where he was going to stop bringing a change of clothes to work. He had also taken notice that G and Sam, when not talking about a case, had all but avoided him; yet the pair seemed to be nearby when things went less than stellar. That night he talked it over with Kensi and they came to the conclusion that maybe the pair had caught onto Nate's fondness of her and were flexing their 'sister-complex', either way she would have a talk with the boys and put an end to it.

Kensi's 'talks' usually entailed a warning with the implication that not adhering to her request would result in things far worse than childish pranks and hazing. Sam and G got the message loud and clear but weren't about to let Nate off the hooks so easily. So the stained 'west coast business-casual' shirts kept wracking up in his 'for charity' box. Thursday had ended the horrid office pranks with Nate receiving calls all day for anyone and everyone on the switch board. The fiasco had come down to Nate asking a very amused but innocent looking Eric and Dom for help. Sam and G had decided early on to keep it to themselves.

Nate's lack of wardrobe had him wearing a suit and tie by Wednesday that week, with it being the eve of Christmas eve Nate could only hope that G and Sam had found their Christmas spirit and would take it easy on him. He was right about one thing, they had found Christmas spirit, palm tree included. However G had switched from office vandalizing to attempting to mess with Nate's head. Analyzing his appearance and his tie, trying to stir up trouble based simply off of his dress. Nate could have hugged Kensi when her disguised apology came in the form of a compliment on his suit followed about how much she loved a man in one. The antics that ensued later in the day left him frustrated and wondering if he would ever hold the respect of the team.

Sam was only half way through his second glass of 'tea', as Hetty had called it, when a rather enlightening conversation came up.

"So Dear, the photograph that Nate gave you earlier today; how old where you in it?" Hetty asked.

"I was six." Kensi answered reaching to her inside jacket pocket and pulling out a photo of a man standing over a little girl teaching her how to fly fish.

"He was able to get hold of the old pub owner, who just so happened to keep photos of all of his old patrons." Kensi's eyes were dancing with a joy that made it look as if she may start crying.

Sam and G exchanged a look. They would have some making up to do to the Doc in the next week or so.

G knew they'd been had when Hetty passed by him and spoke so that only he could hear, "I'll make sure to get you a receipt for that half-Windsor, and I'd suggest buying Mr. Getz a few button down shirts for Christmas."

Still it wasn't until Sam said "So maybe we shouldn't have sent that e-mail from him to his mom asking her to come out for Christmas." , that G decided he needed another glass of scotch, if not the whole bottle.

* * *

AN: Not really how I pictured it at first but I hope it was still enjoyable to you. Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope this holiday was a pleasant one. And yes next chapter is 'Christmas with the Folks'... which may take some creative workings...

On a side note rewatching the ending of Brimstone I got the crazy little side plot bunny of "What if Nate had/has a daughter?" hmm... the possibilities. Feel free to write it! (still looking for the cabin stories too!)


	13. Silent Night

AN: Yes, I had to delete and re-post this because part of it was missing. Please forgive me I have been up nearly 24hrs and honestly shouldn't be posting this until I've proofed it with some sleep.

Dis: I own none of this.

* * *

"Nate we need to talk." Kensi knew those words always set off warning alarms in man's head but she couldn't think of any other way to put it.

The point was moot anyhow; Nate kept staring at the television as if she had never opened her mouth. It was funny how he could hear anything, in what seemed like two-hundred feet, at work but sitting here at home he didn't have a clue that his girl friend was try to get his attention.

"Alright, have it your way Bucko." Swift as a cobra strike Kensi had grabbed the remote control and shut the t.v. off. As she expected Nate's attention immediately switched to her.

"I was watching that." He stated as if he expected that to somehow change what she had done.

"Nate, your mother will be here in morning, and we're expected at my mom's by ten." Kensi could feel her blood pressure rising. She could tell just by looking at Nate that he was avoiding the inevitable conflict that was in front of them.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. The arrival of Nate's mom hadn't been in the plans. He had spoken to her on the phone a couple of weeks ago and explained that he already had plans for the Holidays and wouldn't be home. Nate had been grateful for the excuse not to go home for the holidays, or worse have his mother come to him for several reasons. The simplest way to put it was that his mother was overbearing.

Nate shrugged and had the sense to dodge when Kensi took a swing at him out of frustration.

"Hey, ok, ok. I talked to your mom last night; she called to make sure of what time we would be arriving, she said to just bring my mother with us. I explained that my mom is like Danny Tanner meets Martha Stewart hocked up on Mr. Clean but your mom seemed perfectly fine with that." His cheeky grin earned him another swat on the arm. Which evidently had been the plan as he took the hit and grabbed for the remote effectively pulling Kensi into his lap.

Neither ever discussed how a fully trained federal agent would always end up pinned down on the couch after a wrestling match for the remote; but it never seemed to fail, Kensi would end up at Nate's mercy breathless on her back. However Nate knew good and well that he was the one defeated (if not willingly so) because even with the remote control in hand he never did get back to whatever program had been interrupted. Indeed the man who had invented TiVo had to have a great love life as well.

Christmas morning arrived and Nate was giddy, but not for the same reason many children around the world were. Putting his secret, yet very much, girlfriend and mother in a truck together worried him a little, but even more niggling was the fact that this was only his second time spending any time with Kensi's family and this time he would be meeting the whole family plus bringing his mother along. His mother, who always made habit of embarrassing him with baby stories, nagging about what she believed to be his lack of love life and what she felt to be his shortcomings,. The last would usually end in a hysteric tirade about how she prayed he wouldn't end up like his (nonexistent) father. Of course half a bottle of wine or a few glasses of eggnog were usually ingested before this display of hysterics.

Nate couldn't help but wonder how she would get on with Kensi's mom who was a widowed cougar of sorts. Or was it barracuda that Kensi had used? Either way her mom had the habit of dating men about Kensi's age, usually owning a uniform, who needed saving of some sort. Kensi didn't seem too distressed by the knowledge, after all her mom had been a marine wife for nearly twenty years before her father's death. He really liked her mom; it was about the only time he could get one up on Kensi when it came to wit and sarcasm. It was fun to watch Kensi blush for a change.

When his mom arrived the truck was already loaded, luggage in the bed, gifts on the back passenger side of the Dakota. Kensi had offered to ride in back with the gifts so that Nate could catch up with his mom, but she insisted that the kids ride up front together. He wasn't to amazed when the two women talked the whole way about holidays past, baking goods, shopping habits and many other things that were considered 'feminine'. It was a side of Kensi that he had rapidly gotten use to, along with the concept that she was just as human as he and had many of the same bodily functions. Yes, his girlfriend was defiantly equal parts, tomboy, federal agent and lady. He had learned that she could easily burp the alphabet backwards the same day he learned not to slaughter her more than twice in a row in Halo without being ready for the violent temper tantrum that would follow (evidently no federal agent liked being out gunned by a psychologist as Sam had much the same reaction at last year's Christmas party.) he had also learned quickly that she loved hearing how good she looked in something, as well as out of it, and not just seeing it said with his eyes and grin. Thinking over these things made him smile and gave him inner warmth with the thought that no matter what came of today he would be just fine with Kensi by his side.

A hug to Kensi's mom, introductions to several cousins and their large brood later and Nate found himself doing what he did best, standing in a corner with a cup of coffee watching the people around him interact. He had long ago learned that the best way for him to become social adapted to a situation was to stand and watch waiting for someone to approach him. The football game was on across the room, Nate had not a clue who was playing but it never took long for the trashing of football teams to wear off and the subject of the upcoming baseball season to come around.

"Hey Kenz said you're a baseball fanatic." The 'Dale Jr. Wannabe' cousin with too many females in his house tossed at him.

"A little." Before Nate knew it he had been pulled into a small debate about which team was better than which, who shouldn't have been traded up the previous season and which teams stood a fighting chance before season even started.

When he noticed Kensi standing in the door way of the kitchen he wondered how long she had been standing there smirking at him. He leaned against a wall listening to an uncle and a couple more cousins discuss the high school sports team. She had managed to capture his full attention until one of the older kids thumped him in the arm.

"Did your mom really make you wear that tutu for Halloween?" Nate must have looked shell shocked and horrified. "She has it up on facebook in there." The ten or so year old pointed behind Kensi who was now looking concerned by the expression on his face.

A few brisk strides and he was past Kensi and into the kitchen where he found his mom sitting at a little breakfast nook with a laptop giving running commentary and captions to a whole portfolio of pictures of his childhood, adolescence and even some from his college years.

"Mom!" That one word and his shocked exasperated tone said it all. Yet it never seemed to work. Nate wasn't sure which was worse; the look of pity and sympathy that Kensi's mom was giving him, the look of mirth on her cousins' faces or the innocent 'what has you so worked up' expression his own mother's face.

"Oh come on Nathanial, it's not like you're sky-clad in any of these, they consider those to be child pornography these days. Such a sad society we live in." Ms. Getz tisked leaving Nate to shake his head as Kensi squeezed his wrist trying to shift his attention.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. You two don't need to be going rounds before dinner." Kensi tugged on his wrist again and for the sake of the cranberry sauce he allowed himself to be drug into pleasant sixty-five degree San Diego afternoon.

"I think, when we get home, that I will find a way to force Facebook to remove all of those photos. There has to be a law against that, against people like her!"

"Like what? Mothers? You think my mom hasn't done the same?" Kensi asked arching an eyebrow.

"Funny, I didn't see any photos of you being forced to dress as the tooth fairy anywhere." As childish as it was he plopped down under the nearest tree, arms crossed against his chest. The least she could do was pretend to take his side.

"You're right, but my mom hasn't presented the old Christmas videos yet. Every year I have to live through a walk down memory lane and it never fails that the whole house cracks up when I have a solo of the second verse of Silent Night and my voice …. My voice squeaks." Nate looked up into her eyes. She looked as venerable as he felt, the look in her eyes was sincere and nothing like the glint that came to Hetty's eyes when she told one of her grand tales about her adventures with famous (old) men. He tugged her hand gently guiding her into his lap, her back against him, head resting gently under his chin. She settled and sighed closing her eyes.

After a short comfortable silence he asked, "So is that why you go quiet the moment you realize that I've noticed you singing to the radio?" He watched her fidget, entwining and un-entwining their fingers.

"No, you just leave me breathless when you look at me like that." Her confession, however much of a diversion it was, was surprising and tender. Nate shifted her in his lap to easily take possession of her mouth. His conquest of her mouth and other areas was rudely interrupted by a Frisbee clink against the tree above his head.

"Kensi and Nate sitting under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.-" The little monster didn't get to finish as Kensi viciously hurled the plastic disk back in her direction.

"You won't live to get your first kiss at that rate twerp." The ensuing chase gave way to a game of Frisbee golf which lasted until they were called for dinner.

"So how many do you plan on having?" Mr. Nascar – Jason, bumped his shoulder inclined his head to his middle daughter and asked him.

Nate stopped mid-stride. Children, of his own, the thought while not completely foreign wasn't something at the forefront of his mind. Naturally Nate looked to Kensi only to find her eyes searching him for an answer.

"Uh." Oh great as if praying that his mother wouldn't breach the subject hadn't been tough enough, now he was on the fryer by her family.

"Careful, that's how I got the first two, the other three came after the words 'no more'." Jason teased

Kensi bumped into him going through the door.

"You're not off the hook." She whispered with a wink. He knew she didn't miss the hard swallow he took at that, his heart still not leaving his throat to return to his chest.

By the time gifts had been opened, which was traditionally done about eight pm in the Blye house hold, Kensi was half dead in Nate's arms curled up on one end of the couch. The better part of the evening had been spent sharing stories of the past year, eating way to much food and saving one and other from too much embarrassment.

That went out the door when room assignments were given. Kensi had fully expected to have her old room, with Nate. However what she found was that she had her old room to herself. That Nate would be bunking with none other than his mother. She quickly pulled her mom aside to figure out what gave.

"Look Hun, that was my plan. You know full well that I know you are a grown woman and can handle yourself and your virtue, however your boyfriend's mother seemed more than affronted that I would possible risk tarnishing your good name by rooming you with a young man whom you are not wed to."

Kensi was ready to blow a gasket. She didn't have to say anything for Nate to know that his mother had been the cause for the change in rooming.

"Mother you didn't!" Nate hissed standing next to her.

"I didn't what?" Her fake 'innocent' annoyed him more than her honestly clueless one.

"Kensi and I will be sharing a room. You knew this before coming with us. I will not be treated like a small child." Nate could feel his temper rising with each word he spoke. He had avoided too much contact with her all day because of this, because she had the tendency to try and control, manipulate and dictate his life to him. He wouldn't stand by and let it happen in front of Kensi's family. He loved his mom, and wanted to give her due respect but times like this he lost all respect for her.

The resulting argument didn't settle down until Kensi stepped in. Nate paced the room once everything was said and done. He knew the drive home would be a very somber one. Kensi had backed him, his mom had fussed and fumed that he had made her feel less than welcome the time. Kensi's mom had finally sent everyone to bed but Kensi stayed up to take a shower. Nate hadn't intended to but he over heard a conversation between Kensi and her mother.

"Are you sure you want to face that every Holiday?" her mom asked slightly with a concerned voice.

"Mom, I'm keeping Nate as long as he'll have me. You know honestly I was surprised our family behaved as well as they did." Nate could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Your Uncle Jehct and Jason deiced that your father would have approved of him." there was a small pause. "And I agree. I haven't seen you this happy and relaxed since your father died. Go on, get to bed."

Once Kensi finally entered the room, her hair still wrapped in a towel Nate made her take a seat on the edge of the bed. She hadn't said anything all night about it, but he knew that she had noticed that there had been a gift missing from under the tree. He had told her had the trip to Lake Tahoe had been part of her Christmas present too. She hadn't complained after all the repairs to Hetty's Jag had set him back a little too. Still he could tell that the simple silver chain she had unwrapped had left her slightly disappointed. He loved that about her, despite her impulsive nature she seemed to know when to watch and wait.

Now that he had his chance, all words failed him. All except ones that he had heard her say just a bit ago.

"So you really do think I'm worth keeping?" He asked. A soft smile on his face as she realized where the words were repeated from.

"Yes. I'll even take your mother if it means having you." She teased.

"Then here, you're going to need this." He tossed her a box wrapped in silver with a blue ribbon tying it shut.

"Nate is this?" Kensi looked at the intricately designed ring inside of the box.

"It is a Celtic promise ring. Gra geal mo chroi: it means 'Love of My Heart.' I know with your line of work you can't wear a ring giving away such information, which is what the chain is for."

After the last month Nate was getting use to the sort of silence that followed his little speech. Kensi wasn't one to cry and once again he had her on the verge of tears.

After a passionate acceptance of her gift Nate made Kensi promise not to leave the room. After what Sam and G had put him through just because they thought he had made Kensi cry he didn't want to even imagine what her family would do to him.

It had defiantly been a Merry Christmas.

* * *

AN: Yeah, so that isn't an official proposal, it's just his way of stating that he 'really really' wants to keep her. Errmm... so write me if you wanna see the ring. Thanks for all of the subscriptions, favorites and reviews! (especially the reviews!)

To answer the question of an unregistered reviewer. No, I've never been to CA (never made it west of the Kansas border) but the online tour guide for the NW shore of Lake Tahoe is beautiful.

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm not sure if I'll get in another chapter before Tuesday's episode. This chapter got away from me a bit. Nate's mom, while I have a clear image of her in my head, well thinking antics she would pull was kind of hard to write out.

That reminds me. seems to be having some major latency issues with their alerts system. So please make sure you haven't missed any chapters!


	14. You Are My Hero

AN: I do not own anything pertaining to NCIS:LA or its characters, locations ect. I however do take full credit for the poor malnutrition-ed plot bunny who created this.

* * *

"Oh look! Pervs don't like being filmed." Kensi quipped. G just gave her a sideways glance; she'd been like this all week. Uh-huh, no doubt it was 'that' week. Eric's meow didn't help matters.

After all, Eric didn't have to get in a car with her. Two screaming matches and one side swipe this week. Surprising was the fact that nothing had been totaled yet. He made a mental note to keep her out of the driver's seat for the day, and if possible out of his vehicle all together. It wasn't that he was angry at her, just frustrated with her. While Kensi honestly was his favorite, she drove him nuts when she acted like this. He knew good and well that something more than being female was bothering her. In all honesty though G was starting to believe in all those myths about women that spend a lot of time together synchronizing with each other; Hetty had been pretty snippet in the lobby. When the team split he decided for good measure that he would send Kensi with Sam. Sam seemed to know how to handle tetchy women better.

From what G could tell he had been right. Sam seemed no worse for the wear when they met up again. G's synchronization theories were further supported when they approached Nate. For a man trained to deal with federal agents to criminal master minds and terrorist alike he looked ridiculously frightened of a woman that barely cleared the height of his belt (which on second thought may be what frightened him so much). Given that it was Hetty, G couldn't bring himself to laugh at Nate; he however did swallow kind of hard at the undertone in Kensi's voice when she asked what was up. It was almost as if she were asking if he had been caught or called out on something.

"I've been banished!" Ok, G had chuckle at that, the man at times sounded like he had just stepped out of some Sci-fi convention, or worse one of his cheesy comic books. Oddly enough hearing that he was being forced to take a week's vacation seemed to ease Kensi's mood a little. Still G had learned his lesson about coming to the conclusion that their resident shrink was to blame for his favorite agent's mood. Yet he couldn't help but feel that over the course of the holidays he had missed something between the two.

Passing Kensi's desk however he came to the conclusion that she had missed several due dates on her reports. The not so small stack looked like a landslide looking for a place to happen. He had meant to say something to her but Eric had called them upstairs, and his conversation with Sam then Nate had left his mind more focused on the case at hand.

The day moved on and Callen's thoughts got further from the impending landslide on Kensi's desk. His thoughts however did go back to just how much the Doc knew about Kensi when he saw them so close together at the boat house. Granted Kensi had gotten the satisfaction of raking Dallas, which put her in a better mood and gave everyone else a good laugh.

He had all but forgotten about Kensi and her moody behaviors until she asked him to save her from Hetty. Case reports, Hetty had beat him to the punch, and for a moment he had thought to let her hang for not having them caught up (pot calling the kettle black sort of deal), but his big-brother-like instincts kicked in at the words "You are my hero."

What Callen had missed though was while he may be the hero; Nate was the knight in shining armor. And this Knight would be sitting in the chair across from Kensi working on his post-evaluation reports while she worked on her case reports into the late hours of the night. He would also miss their conversation about Hetty giving Nate the week off the move his mother, who had decided to move closer to her dear son by moving to Fellbrook. Which happened to be nice and close to Kensi's family.

* * *

AN: Yes, I am going to finish out season 1 now. This one just didn't want to be written.


	15. Flowers

**Dis: **I still own none of NCIS:LA, and I still only do this for enjoyment.

* * *

She hated flowers. How was he supposed to know that she hated flowers? Sam knew, Callen knew, Hetty of course knew, heck even Rose knew. Wait, Kensi didn't like Rose, maybe there was a connection. The only person other than himself that didn't seem to know was Eric, and he didn't seem too surprised.

Why did all of this bother Nate? After all the flowers had come from some criminal defending JAG lawyer. He should be happy that the guy did nothing but irritate Kensi; right? Not that he had anything to be worried about; any outward interest towards other men was just a farce.

Simply put it bothered Nate because it was just another thing in a long list of Kensi-ums that obviously had a deeper meaning. Things that he didn't know about her until they "just came up".

It wasn't just the flowers either. The comment about not liking 'Grown men in furry costumes' had puzzled him at first and then her reaction to Sam saying "Except on Thursday's" had really messed him up.

Nate had spent most of the day torn between brooding over Kensi's many little quirks (not to mention he was jealous of the team knowing more about her than he did) and Callen's deep emotional connection in the case. Which led to him digging the ping pong table out of storage, Sam boxed, he, well, he smacked a little plastic ball around.

As a psychologist he knew better than to simply sit on his emotions and let them fester, but as a man he couldn't bring himself to admit to her that he was envious that Callen and Sam knew things about her that he didn't. It would also mean admitting that he was a tad bothered by the JAG lawyer.

About half way through the day he tried taking a professional approach on the subject.

"Kensi what is the deal with flowers?" Well, that left no room for misunderstanding.

"I hate them, no deal." She answered as if it were perfectly normal and obvious.

"I've given you flowers on several occasions, and you've never said anything before." Her expression became guilty, and he could tell that it was because she felt she had hurt him.

"Flowers from you are different. Most guys when they give flowers it is because they messed up, or lied, or well simply because they want their way." She motioned for him to have a seat in Dom's chair.

"The flowers you brought me last weekend, you said you saw them and thought of me. You'd been on your way home from helping your mom move. You weren't trying to apologize for anything, nor trying to convince me to give in on something, or give up something." The innuendo of 'give up something' wasn't lost on him.

"Yours were from the heart."

Everything she had said was true, he had been too tired when he got back to do much less than collapse on her couch and exchange stories of the past week. He had picked up the flowers at a farmers market on the edge of Fellbrook. He had seen the flowers from the road and thought of her.

"So let me get this straight. You don't like flowers because from guys like Corby they are used them to manipulate you. But you don't mind them from me because I don't?" Nate did his best to suppress a grin. It was a typical Kensi-um, and he didn't have to ask to know that if he dug deeper he would find an exboy-friend who had tried to manipulated her with flowers.

"To put it simply, guys like Corby use flowers to make up for something they are lacking, usually sincerity. You Dr. Getz are not lacking in anyway what so ever, so with you flowers are just an added touch." The tone she used on the last part had Nate cursing the fact that he had stopped her downstairs instead of pulling her behind closed doors. He switched gears quickly to cover the fact.

"So what was the deal with Disney Land then?" Kensi made one of those faces where she was about to tell him something but someone else was standing behind him.

"I'll save that tale for a later time." She winked at him as she followed Sam out of the bull pen.

Everyone was tense with the situation that unfolded in the train station, thankfully the team made it through unharmed. Still Nate was left with a new appreciation of Kensi and all of her idiosyncrasies. He would have thought that by now the realization of how dangerous her job was would have been pressed upon him enough; still this case had been a harsh wake up call.

He had come to the conclusion that while he wanted to know everything about Kensi and make sense of all of her behaviors, just being with her was good enough.

"Hey Kensi, how'd your nephew's first game as mascot go?" Sam asked as they waited for Callen before heading out for the team quality time.

Kensi's eyebrows raised and she laughed.

"He is enjoying it. Turns out that several of the freshmen cheerleaders are into guys who dress up as woodchucks." Nate couldn't help but laugh.

It made sense now, he could recall her mentioning the photo from her brother while he was half passed out on her couch. As matter of fact the picture of her nephew holding the woodchuck mascot head was sitting next to the vase of flowers.

Still it didn't explain everything.

"But why don't you like Disney Land?" he'd asked before he fully realized that he had spoken out loud.

Kensi sighed, everyone's attention was on her, which left no doubt that she wouldn't be getting out of a proper explanation.

"The thought of a six foot mouse alone bothers me, but the thought of a man dressing up as a six foot mouse bugs me even more. The scariest part is watching full grown men gush over said six foot mouse, knowing that it is just another grown man dressed as a six foot mouse."

When put that way, Nate couldn't argue. Disney Land did hold its share of creepiness.

* * *

**AN:** If this feels kind of space-y, I blame the plot bunnies. They aren't working together very well, each has a different project they are trying to work on, but alas I can only type one at a time.

Normally at this time I would take votes for which Backstreet Boys' song to use but I've already got one in mind.


	16. Friends Don't Let Friends Sing Boy Bands

**Dis**: I still do not own anything NCIS:LA related. So if you recognize it, it isn't mine.

**Tag:** post 1x12 Past Lives pre 1x13 Missing

* * *

Kensi, Nate knew, hated singing in front of people due to an embarrassing childhood memory. Ok, hate was the wrong word, she was hesitant. Still she had the pent-up man hate from the case they had just closed out to vent; so she was up on stage after only a couple of beers.

G and Sam were fueled by competition, not alcohol, Hetty was simply an exhibitionist. Eric, would do anything to please Hetty. Well anything but change his clothes and give up his surfboard. While Nate was smart enough to know that a happy Hetty equaled a happy NCIS: OSP, he was there to please a different woman.

Nate, admittedly liked fruity drinks, he still liked a fine scotch too, but usually the fruity stuff was sweet enough that he didn't over do it, and packed just enough of a punch for enjoyment. He wasn't sure what Sam had been ordering him, but it set in suddenly after glass number three. He wasn't complaining though, he needed the buzz for what was about to come. He knew the others would ridicule him for days to come if he was lucky, but most likely it would get brought up about once a month for the next year (once the bringing it up everyday had passed).

Silently he vowed that one day he would learn not to make bets with Kensi. Nothing good ever came of it. Sam and Callen got off easy, she just took their money. Kensi saw no point in taking his money, after all he'd just spend it on her anyhow. Nope, she side stepped his wallet and went strait for his dignity.

The bet, stupid really, no such thing a crew cab truck with a full bed. Nate knew he had this one. It had been the one downside to his Longhorn, it just wasn't done in the truck world. If it had a full bed and four doors it was a dually or diesel, if not both. Well he had made one huge mistake, the application of independent wheel traction leading to easier support of a longer truck body. Thank you twenty-ten for your fourteen-foot trucks, and a lovely performance of "Don't Wanna Lose You Now" by Backstreet Boys.

Amazingly having to get up and sing a boy band song in front of Callen and Sam wasn't the worst part of the evening. So what if he did own the album the song was on, it was a gift from someone special. The music actually took him back to less complicated days in his life. He wouldn't point out how fitting it was to Kensi's personality when they first met up.

No the worst part was the gaggle of 'ladies' that were heavily inebriated from the start of their evening. Thankfully it wasn't until after everyone but Kensi had left that one of them had found the bottom of once glass to many and stumbled over to him. The whole room could hear 'her' crooning cheers and request for an encore, and offer to make him her own personal 'backstreet' boy. That was about the time it registered to Nate, as well as Kensi that she, was actually a very beautifully dressed he.

Kensi of course found way to much enjoyment in his discomfort to provide a quick tactical rescue. Nate even went so far as to introduce Kensi as his girlfriend but the intoxicated drag queen would not take the hint that Nate in no way shape or form had intentions of being anybody but Kensi's Prince.

So the next morning brought Nate into work with a nasty hang-over, and a very anti-social mood. Kensi kept her mouth shut, and left the others to do all of the teasing as it was mainly her doing that his evening had been less than magical.

Little did she know how much he was looking forward to the 'easy night in' though.

* * *

Cambor is from Texas, so I'm stuck on the idea of him driving a Dodge Dakota Long Horn. You think he and Kensi would fight over Raiders vs Cowboys?


	17. in the end we all handel it our own way

**Dis: **I still don't own it if you can recognize it.

* * *

G hated him because he couldn't provide the answers that G didn't already have. However he never minded the fact that he walked out of the officer door feeling a little lighter yet more whole than when he'd walked in.

Sam, much like G, hated being told what he already knew. He didn't like being reminded that he had to do something different to get different results. What he did like was knowing that G had talked and everyone else really was alright.

Eric hated being shut down when he started spilling his troubles (or lack there of). he did love how all of their conversations took them back to surfing.

Hetty, refused to hate anything, well anything except his Texas A&M orange fuzzy sweater vest. She loved the day he agreed never to wear it to work again.

Renko simply hated him, and only sat for post-op eval under the scrutiny of Hetty. During these times he did love implying that he knew things, things about the team.

Dom had hated being the new guy. He loved the way it was always his choice to talk, to be "good" or not.

Everybody cared about Dom.

Kensi hated how all of the men in her life were taken from her. She loved the fact that - for the most part - he had a safe office job.

Nate hated feeling so much emotion and not being able to channel it. He loved Kensi for understanding, that while he was the psychologist he still felt everything they felt and most of all he needed her.

Nate felt their hate and their love, and the everything in-between that bound them together.

* * *

**AN:** Not my normal format for this story, but the theme of 'emotions' kept circling but eluding me in any other process. Hope you all are still enjoying.


End file.
